


Loved Without Knowing

by Cibeeeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied past Jack/Gabe, M/M, very little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison had a lot of people, and places, and food, and drinks he considered his favorites. It’s the first answer that popped up in his head, but almost never told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Without Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> This started out weeks ago as 76 and Hanzo drinking in a bar but ended up as something else. Just wanted to relax and finish it. Suggestions and comments are always welcome! Thank you for reading  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !

Jack Morrison had a lot of people, and places, and food, and drinks he considered his favorites. It’s the first answer that popped up in his head, but almost never told.

His favorite drink used to be cold beer. His favorite food used to be cheese burgers his father grilled. His favorite place used to be the smoky bar near the base back in the States. And his favorite person used to be _him_.

(A lot has changed since then, before he had decided he would never tell his thoughts, now he regretted that he never did.)

He wasn’t that young man anymore. Well into his fifties, there’s a lot of things in Jack’s life he had considered his favorite that just wasn’t anymore.

As he sat on the roof of the Comm tower in Gibraltar. Belonging to an organization he had hoped never to return to. Jack wondered how this had become his new favorite place. Maybe it was for the rosy sunset. Maybe it was the crisp night air and the bright stars.

Maybe it was for the man that sat next to Jack. His gold ribbon sprawled across Jack’s shoulder. Maybe because this place was Hanzo’s favorite place, and it had become Jack’s too.

They spent many evenings like this, silent. Each drinking their chosen drink. After a long day of mingling with teammates and too much words and memories that they both can’t seem to get away from. Jack had doubts at first, how was this to work? They were nothing alike.

But Jack needed breather from the memories from a bygone past and haunted his every step as long as he remained in Overwatch. Words that he knew, but never told. Hanzo needed to get away from the guilt that gnawed away at him as long as he was around Genji.

But they stayed, because they were both trying.

(And in this way, maybe Jack and Hanzo weren’t that different at all.)

It has been almost two months, but sometimes Jack still wondered how it all happen.

At first, it was polite greeting.

Then, it was shared drinks.

Then, a touch of their shoulders.

Then – one day, a gentle press of lips that made Jack remembered some things he thought he had lost.

Then, now.

Hanzo’s head rested atop of Jack’s shoulder, his ribbon draped across his shoulder and down pass Jack’s chest. Jack’s glass of rum held loosely in Hanzo’s hand, the liquid swirling.

Jack plucked the glass out of Hanzo’s hand and took a sip. Wondered how rum has taken over beer to become his favorite, how the Comm tower had become his favorite place, and how Shimada Hanzo become his favorite person.

“Hanzo,” Jack started.

Hanzo hummed in reply.

Jack thought of the words he knew, but never told by his younger self, and thought as an old man that he would be braver. (Because bravery was never almost dying on battlefields, Jack was never afraid of death. Bravery was doing something despite being afraid, and in that moment, with Hanzo near him and the words on his tongue – Jack was scared.)

Jack said nothing. He laced his fingers with Hanzo’s.

Hanzo didn’t ask, but the soft kiss he placed on the corner of Jack’s lips told him that, he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
> I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
> so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
> so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
> so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.”  
> ― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets


End file.
